Of Faces Full of Snow and Secrets
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: When Ron and Hermione are out playing in the first snow fall (Yes, he admits it was childish), Ron tells Hermione a secret.


**Of Faces Full of Snow and Secrets**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** When Ron and Hermione are out playing in the first snow fall (Yes, he admits it was childish), Ron asks tells Hermione a secret.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Hermione?" he called out into the backyard. Though it was childish, Ron Weasley had been able to convince his girlfriend to come play out in the first snow of the year with him. Currently, they were playing a game of Hide-n-seek. Again, it was childish, but still...okay, it was childish. It was Hermione's turn to hide while he counted and he had been trying to find her for five minutes now.

"Gotcha!" he said triumphantly as he peeked around the big oak tree in the yard of the burrow, only to find now Hermione.

"Where the bloody hell is she?" Ron asked himself as he walked around the tree looking around.

And then something pounced on his back from behind. Not ready for the weight, Ron fell forward not able to keep his balance, face first into the snow. He heard giggling from where he lay, something heavy still sitting on top of his back, and he knew immediately who it was. He smiled to himself as he carefully turned over so his girlfriend was straddling his stomach.

Hermione Granger was absolutely beautiful in this weather. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, a thick blue Weasley sweater, and a green scarf that she had borrowed from Ron. Her hair bushy shoulder length brown hair hung around her face in a curtain; snow flakes glistening in her hair from where they landed in the gentle snow fall. She chuckled to herself again.

"Game over." Hermione giggled out as she leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Blood hell, Hermione, what did I do to be able to have a girl like you?" Ron asked as she pulled away. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled at him.

Hermione rolled off of him and settled herself net to him in the snow. Her wrapped his arms around her as she settle her head on his chest and laid a hand right over his heart.

"Tell me a secret." Hermione suddenly told him quietly once her chuckling had gone down and after they had sat in the blissful silence for a few minutes. Ron sighed contently. She had loved to play this game when she couldn't sleep or when she didn't feel well, but he had learned that sometimes she just wanted to play the game for no reason.

"I'm madly in love with you." Ron whispered to her. Though he couldn't see it, he could feel her smile.

"That's not a secret, silly."

"Okay, I wish that I was smart enough to have asked you out earlier."

"Me too. We were pretty blinded as kids, huh?"

"Yeah. But it was kinda funny. I was oblivious. You were oblivious. But, everybody else seemed to know that we loved each other before we knew it." Ron chuckled. She followed.

"Thankfully, we weren't that oblivious to Voledmort's schemes. Otherwise we never would've won the war. Or found the Horcruxes or Hallows."

"Yeah, that wouldn't have been good." They both chuckled quietly again.

Once they had calmed down once more, Ron echoed Hermione's statement, "Tell me a secret."

"I always thought my crooked teeth were a turn off to you when we were at school. Thats why I had Madam Pomfrey straighten them for me."

Ron was quick to deny, "I liked you for you; crooked teeth and all. And I still like you."

Hermione was quiet for a second, "Really?"

"Really, really." Hermione leaned up and kissed his cheek, before she settled back into her previous position.

"Tell me another secret."

Ron smiled to himself before he whispered the words, "I want you to marry me, Hermione Jean Granger."

**THE END**

**A/N:(Okay, I know it was rushed, but I got this idea and I liked it so much that I had to write it. I thought it would be another cute little one shot, especially since Valentine's day is tomorrow.. Anyways, feel free to check out my other stories on my profile. If you guys like this one shot, you might like my other 'Romione' one shot, 'Waiting Up For You'. Anyways, Read, Review, Favorite. Over and Out. S.A.M.)**


End file.
